Through Capitol Eyes
by Life is but a Daydream
Summary: The story of Katniss's and Peeta's Games, the 74th to be exact, through the eyes of a Capitol citizen. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The story of Katniss's and Peeta's Games, the 74th to be exact, through the eyes of a Capitol citizen.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games (Suzanne Collins does) although I do own Giselle and her family, at least.

A/N: I hope you like this and I also hope I didn't copy someone. I thought it would be interesting to do Katniss's and Peeta's Games through the Capitol's POV, because I've only seen mostly Peeta and Foxface. And this is only my second story, so I'm sorry if it fails miserably!

* * *

"Giselle? Giselle, wake up!"

"Yeah, Giselle! The reapings are about to start. Get up!"

I opened my eyes sleepily, squinting against the bright light. Slowly the eager faces of my siblings, Ashton and Genevieve, were brought into view.

Ashton started shaking my arm. "Come on. It's gonna start soon," he whined.

I slowly sat up, throwing my blue down comforter away from me. "Just a second, ok? I have to get dressed."

Ashton looked like he was about to protest, but Genevieve grabbed his hand and was already towing him out of my room. "Ok. Just hurry. It begins in like ten minutes!" They left my room, Genevieve closing the door behind them.

I looked around my room, taking in the blue walls, blue furniture, blue everything. My favorite color was blue. But yellow was a close second.

I climbed out of bed and walked over to my large, walk-in closet, feeling the soft carpet beneath my feet. Turning on the light, I searched through the hangers, looking for something to wear. It was a holiday, being the reapings and all, so it didn't need to be too extravagant, because I doubted we would be going anywhere.

I decided on an simple electric blue dress that would match my highlights. I took off my pajamas and slipped it on. Turning off the light in the closet, I walked over to my light blue vanity and grabbed my hairbrush. I tore it through my messy, think blonde hair until I thought I looked acceptable. I set down the brush, rushed out my bedroom door, and sprinted downstairs to the large family room.

Genevieve and Ashton were sitting on the plush white couch, watching the large TV. We didn't usually use it that much during the other parts of the year, but the Games were a very special event.

I sat down in between them just as a bubbly announcer woman said, "now, let's head to District One for the very first reapings in this year's Hunger Games!"

"Did I miss anything?" I asked Genevieve. Ashton seemed totally engrossed in the program.

She shook her head, her blonde curls flying. "No. They're just starting. Oh, and I also had our Avox start making breakfast."

I nodded. "Good." And with that, I settled back and watched the reapings for the 74th Hunger Games begin.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Or are you scarred for life? Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in…over a month. Wow, it's been that long? Well, anyways, sorry. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I would give you all cookies if I had any. Anyways, I just wanted to say that the reason the last chapter was so short was because it was the prologue. This one is a bit longer, so I hope you like it!

* * *

"And for our boy tribute…Lucian Indus!" The District 2 escort chirped, looking out into the crowd. A stocky boy who looked to be about the same age as me, thirteen, made his way onto the stage, not looking too concerned. After all, someone was bound to volunteer for him.

"Any volunteers?" The escort asked excitedly, knowing just as well as Lucian that someone was probably going to volunteer.

A large, intimidating boy who was near the back lunged through the crowd, pushing all the other boys out of the way. "I volunteer!"

"Great!" The escort said, and once the intimidating boy was up on stage, she asked, "what's your name, young man?"

"Cato," he announced, straight into the camera. His eyes narrowed as he said, "Cato Trifer."

Next to me, I felt Genevieve visibly shudder

"What's wrong, Gennie?" I asked, turning to my younger sister.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. Cato just sort of freaks me out. Clove, too."

Genevieve was like this every year. She usually hated the Careers, and was always cheering for the underdogs. Unfortunately, the underdogs usually didn't win.

Ashton, who was the complete opposite of Genevieve, shook his head. "No, Cato and Clove are awesome! One of them will win for sure."

I had to admit, he probably was right. Both _did_ look like they had what it takes to win this year.

Just then, our Avox, Aya, brought in our breakfast. Mother told me once, after I continually asked her, that Aya came from District Eight. But she wouldn't explain any further, no matter how much I pestered her.

Aya set down the tray of what looked like jelly-filled doughnuts onto the white coffee table and left the room, her short brown hair bobbing up and down as she went.

As I went to pick up the largest doughnut, Ashton's hand shot out and beat me to it.

"Hey!" I said, glaring at him.

My younger brother grinned, his mouth full of strawberry jelly and pieces of doughnut.

Rolling my eyes, I settled for the second largest doughnut. Right as I bit into it, I heard a coughing sound, and a second later strawberry jelly splattered all over my dress. I shrieked and jumped to my feet, whirling around to face Ashton.

"What did you do?" I demanded. "Jelly stains!"

His blue eyes went wide as he looked up at me and he frowned. "Sorry. I was choking."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. It didn't work. "So? You ruined my dress!"

"Giselle, he was choking. I don't think he meant to ruin your dress," Genevieve said gently, trying to calm me down.

Ashton nodded in agreement. "It's true. And you can go change if you want. We can pause it or something."

I looked over my shoulder at the large TV. It looked like they were almost done with the District 3 reapings.

Turning back to face my siblings, I said, "it's ok. You can just update me on what happened when I get back."

Genevieve nodded at the same time Ashton said, "ok!"

I quickly walked out from between the couch and coffee table, and made my way out of the living room and up the stairs. Turning down the hallway, I passed the bathroom and the door to Genevieve's room before coming to my own. I pushed open the door and walked inside.

Making my way to the walk-in closet, I took of my now jelly-stained electric blue dress. I threw it into the laundry basket that Aya would pick up tomorrow then switched on the light. Turning to my racks of clothes, I tried to decide what to wear. Finally, I decided on a black skirt and light blue tank top. Definitely not as nice as my last outfit, but it wasn't like it mattered anymore. For all I knew, Ashton would accidentally spill his orange juice on me and I would be back up here again.

Turning out the light, I headed out of my closet and room and headed downstairs. As I passed the wooden table with a snow-themed lamp on it, something caught my eye. Looking closer, I saw that it was several tickets to balcony seats to see the chariots for the 74th Games. This year's Games.

As soon as I realized what that meant, I nearly screamed in joy. That meant we were going to see the chariots right up close! I could hardly wait!

Scooping up the tickets, I started down the stairs to show Ashton and Genevieve when a sudden thought made me stop. What if Mother and Father didn't want us to see these tickets?

I guess it sort of made sense, since neither of them mentioned the tickets to us. Most likely they were going to put the tickets in their room when they got the call from Father's work, saying that there was a party today in honor of the reapings. We would've gone with Mother and Father, but it was for adults only, so they left us by ourselves.

Not that we minded. All of us were used to Mother and Father not being around a lot, since Father had an important job. He was a Gamemaker. He never talked a lot about his job, though, so I didn't know what he did, except for running the Games.

Setting the tickets back down on the wooden table, I tromped downstairs and into the living room, joining Ashton and Genevieve on the couch. From what I could tell, it looked like we were at the end of the District 10 reapings. Had I really missed that much?

"You didn't miss much," Ashton told me when I looked at him, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Uh-huh," I said. "Only most of the reapings."

He shrugged. "Well, they were boring. There was nothing special."

I ignored him and turned to face Genevieve. Sadly, she had nearly the same answer.

"You really didn't miss anything they won't recap at the end of the reapings," she told me. "We can watch that afterwards if you want."

"Sounds good," I said, turning my attention to the District 11 reapings.

The escort there was a calm, middle-aged woman. She had been doing the reapings for 11 for years now, and part of me has always wondered why she hadn't moved up yet.

The escort made her way to the girl's reaping ball and called out, "Rue Lyndon!"

A small girl makes her way up to the stage. She hardly looked older than nine, much less twelve.

"Any volunteers?" The escort asked quietly.

Silence.

Looking over to Genevieve, I saw she had a worried look on her face. She caught my glance and turned to face me. "Giselle, that poor girl. She barely looks twelve. Even I look older than her, and I'm eleven," she said, pausing. "I just can't help but wonder, what if I was in her place?"

I blinked, confused. I had never really thought of that. What would happen if I was in the Games? If I was in Rue's place, or someone else's place? I probably wouldn't be able to make it.

At the sound of the escort speaking again, all those horrible thoughts were pushed out of my mind.

"Thresh Rowan," the escort read, looking up into the crowd.

A large, muscular boy silently made his way up to the stage. When he stood next to Rue, I saw that he could probably crush her in an instant.

"Volunteers?" The escort prompted.

Again, silence.

Motioning to Rue and Thresh, she announced their names before the camera cut to District 12.

And the very first thing I saw on the TV screen was the District 12 mentor try to hug the escort, who freaked out.

Immediately, Ashton started cracking up. A few moments later, thanks to Ashton's contagious laughter, I started giggling. Looking over to Genevieve, I saw even she was laughing a little. District 12 was always a bit sad.

The District escort, who this year had pink hair, announced to the crowd, "ladies first!"

She stuck her hand in the girl's reaping ball and pulled out a slip. After a few seconds to build up the pressure she read, "Primrose Everdeen!"

A small girl, about the size of Rue, started towards the stage. I avoided Genevieve's look, not wanting to think about what she had said a few minutes earlier.

Primrose wasn't even to the stage when someone cried out, "Prim!"

The camera changed angles so that we could see a girl run towards the stage, the crowd parting as she did so.

"I volunteer!" The girl called. "I volunteer as a tribute!"

Next to me, I heard Ashton murmur, "that's not what you're supposed to do."

He was right, but it wasn't like it mattered. District 12 hardly ever got volunteers, usually because they died right off the bat.

Focusing my attention again on the TV, I saw the cameras were back on Primrose. The other girl who volunteered was next to her, pushing her back.

"No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" Primrose screamed, holding onto the girl, Katniss.

"Prim, let go," Katniss said, trying to free herself from Primrose's grasp. "Let go!"

Just then, a boy with the same black hair as Katniss appeared from the crowd. He tugged Primrose away from Katniss and I could clearly hear him as he said, "up you go, Catnip."

He disappeared into the crowd, carrying Primrose, and Katniss climbed up the steps to the stage.

"Well, bravo!" The escort said. "That's the spirit of the Games! What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," the girl replied.

"That's her sister!" Genevieve exclaimed, her bright green eyes wide with disbelief.

The part of me that had wondered what it would be like to be in the Games was now wondering something different along those lines. It was wondering if I would be able to volunteer for Genevieve. I looked over at my sister and felt a pang of sadness. I loved her dearly, but if it came down to making that life or death decision, I probably wouldn't volunteer. Did that make me a coward? Was I really such a horrible person that I wouldn't save my own sister if I had the choice?

The sound of shouting jolted me out of my thoughts. The drunk District 12 mentor was talking, his arm around Katniss's shoulders.

"Look at this one! I like her! Lots of…spunk! More than you!" He yelled, then walked towards the front of the stage. He pointed right into the camera. "More than you!"

Before anyone could say anything, the mentor fell off the stage and onto the hard ground below, knocking himself unconscious.

A few moments of silence passed before all three of us simultaneously started laughing, Genevieve included.

Ashton pointed directly at me. "More than…you!" He shouted, imitating the mentor, which made me laugh even harder.

We were all laughing so hard we hardly heard the escort when she announced the boy's name. "Peeta Mellark!"

A stocky boy with blonde hair made his way up to the stage, climbing up the steps and ending up next to Katniss.

They shook hands and the cameras cut back to the news station. Seated at the middle of the desk sat the announcer woman I had seen earlier that morning.

"And those are this year's lovely tributes!" The woman gushed. "Tune in at six P.M. tonight for the recaps of the reapings. Have a great day folks, and happy Hunger Games!"

* * *

**A/N: **Haymitch cracks me up, hehe. And now I really want a doughnut…

If you want a doughnut, too, you should review! Not that I'll give you one, but it's the thought that counts.


End file.
